


I shall walk the Earth again and I shall know no bounds

by the_ravens_writting_desk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dark fic, Demon Adam, Drowning, Gen, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, Psychological Torture, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 08:43:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1598702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ravens_writting_desk/pseuds/the_ravens_writting_desk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean set out on a case, but the hunters are to become the hunted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I shall walk the Earth again and I shall know no bounds

Sam and Dean sat down in a booth of the local diner. They’d been following the trial of a particularly violent ghoul, one that ate its victims alive.

“Hey there, what can I get you strapping young gentlemen?” An middle-aged waitress pulled a notepad from her apron. Dean flashed her his golden smile, which she eagerly imitated.

“Triple bacon cheeseburger and a salad.” Sam butted in. “And two cups of coffee.” She wrote it down and made her way to the counter.

“Really Sam?” Dean grumbled. “Just because choose to live like a monk, doesn’t mean I should.”

“Well, I have to share a room with you and I don’t want to see that _again_.” The moose unfolded the newspaper and pointed at the article about the latest murder.

“Prude… Anyway, ghouls.” Dean clapped his hands together. “They usually only eat dead meat, so what’s up with that?”

“I don’t get it. I me-”

“Here you go.” The waitress put their plates down.

“Wow. That was fast.” Dean said amazed.

“Well, place is empty.” The woman smiled and was about to walk away when she suddenly remembered something. “Oh, and the compliments of the chef, he said this is a meal you wouldn’t forget.”

 Dean looked questioningly at Sam, who just shrugged, before digging in to his burger. “Hmm.” The older brother hummed in content. “He’s right, this is good.”

Sam shook his head as mixed his dressing under the lettuce. “You’ll get a heart attack from all that grease.”

“Don’t care, worth it.”

Sam scooped his salad and took a bite. His eyes widened. “This _is_ good.”

“What did I…” Dean suddenly blinked and shook his head. “Do you feel a bit…” He fell head first on the table, directly followed by Sam.

 

* * *

 

“Wakey, wakey, eggs and backey…” A cheery voice sang. Dean opened his heavy eyes. There were chains around his wrist, attached to the ceiling. He was in some kind of abandoned warehouse. On the other side of the room was a large glass container, like giant aquarium. Inside was Sam, tied to floor, still unconscious.

“I told you, it’d be a meal you wouldn’t _forget_.” Their capturer came back into view. He was a young, tall man with short dark blond hair and grey eyes. Dean knew him from somewhere.

“Really?” The man slapped his face. “You don’t even _remember_ me, now that I’m standing in front og  you?!”

“Well, we’ve seen a lot of sons of bit-” The man punched his square in the jaw with more force than a human should possess, knocking out one Dean’s teeth.

“Don’t you dare to speak about my mother, she was all I had.” Suddenly Dean recognised him.

“Adam?!” His half-brother nodded.

“Yes, and after today… you’ll never forget me.” Adam made a come-hither gesture and a metal trolley rode towards him. It was covered with an collection of knives, pliers, hooks and other things Dean didn’t want to know the use of. “Shall we start?” Dean closed his eyes when Adam’s turned black. Time after time he’d failed to save the kid and now he was gone, corrupted. And it was all his fault.

A hand gripped at his hair and hit his head against the wall. “LOOK AT ME!” He opened his eyes and saw the fury in Adam’s face. “After years of being ignored, that’s the least you can do for me.”

“Dean!” Adam turned around sharply. Sam was wrestling against his restraints. He stopped and stared in shock at the demon. “Adam?”

“Yes, believe it or not, but I existed at one point in time.” Adam pointed at a tap on the ceiling above Sam. Immediately water started pouring down in the container. He gripped Dean’s jaw and forced him to look it. “You’re gonna watch your brother drown and he’s gonna watch you be torn apart.” To emphasize his words, Adam drew a small cut in Dean’s cheek with his fingernail.

“We’re sorry, Adam!” Sam yelled above the clattering water. “You’re better than this, you don’t have to do this!” The demon let go of his brother and turned to Sam.

“You’re right.” Something seemed to change about him, he almost seemed hurt. “But I want to.” Adam gripped an ice-pick and stabbed in Dean’s stomach. Both hunters cried out in agony. “You’re _sorry_?!” He twisted the pick, pressing it further in. Dean felt the cold metal inside of him move, tears started running from his eyes. “Well, you’re a bit too late.”

The metal was pulled from Dean’s flesh, only to be replaced by fingers. The wound was pulled further open. He could hear Sam scream and Adam laugh. “You won’t get away with this!” He hissed through his teeth.

“Oh yeah?” Adam whispered in his ear. “Is your boyfriend going to stop me?” He pressed an angel blade against Dean’s cheek. “I sure hope he tries…”

Adam reached for a pair of heavy pliers and grabbed his older brother’s wrist. Dean looked over his shoulder to Sam, already half submerged. He felt the nail of his index finger flattening as it was pinched between the metal. Adam pulled. He could feel his skin and flesh ripping as he cried out.

“Come, come.” Adam patted him with a bloody hand. “We’re just getting started… The next bit.” He hissed through his teeth. “Now that’s gonna hurt.” He tore apart Dean’s shirt and took a thin long blade, a fillet knife.

Dean bit at his tongue, drawing blood, as Adam cut along the centre of his chest, turning to the right at the edge of his sternum. Breaching only the skin. “The thing about flaying is…” Dean screamed as Adam pulled the skin off in one go. “You have to do it very gingerly.”

His flesh stung in the air, it was as if the entire right side of his torso was one massive paper cut. Blood was dripping over the sensitive tissue, burning its way down. But Adam never gave him a change to catch his breath. He had already taken another blade and pressed it under his ring.

“This belonged to your mother, right?” Adam asked in fake innocence. “Seems only fair that I’d take it.” Agonisingly slow he increased the pressure on the knife. Dean roared out in pain. Hot blood ran over his hand and trickled down his arm. With a thump his finger fell on the floor.

“Dean!” With great difficulty he focused on his brother. Sam had his head tilted upwards to keep himself from drowning. He had failed. He had lost both his brothers and there was nothing he could do about it.

“This is your fault, Dean.” Adam smirked. “He’s gonna die and it’s all your fault!”

“It’s not true!” Sam took one final deep breath, before been completely submerged.

“Oh no? If he had gotten me out, you wouldn’t be here right now!” The demon threw another blow against his head. “But you didn’t even try! I had to watch Sam being saved, _twice_!”

Suddenly Adam was gone. Dean tried to cry for help, but his voice was hoarse. He looked at Sam, face turning purple, while he desperately tried free himself.

“Dean!” Two blue eyes stared right at him.

“A… Adam.”  Castiel promptly turned his back to Dean. Before the hunter realized what happened the Angel was pressed up against him. Dean felt and smelled his flesh burning as Castiel’s wings were scorched in his body.

The Angel dropped to the ground, dead. “You see, Dean.” Adam caressed his jaw. “This is all because of you.” He pressed the angel blade in Dean’s hand and curled his fingers around it. “I’m looking forward to our next meeting.”

With that Adam disappeared. Dean looked around him, his best friend, dead at his feet, and his brother, pale and motionless. He heard the sound of sirens coming from outside.

“Sammy? Please?”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment and check out my [tumblr](http://theravenswrittingdesk.tumblr.com/)


End file.
